I'm not missing you
by Marih-chann
Summary: Hinata gostava muito de um garoto, porem nunca foi correspondida, sofria muito. Tem uma hora em que todos conseguem superar tristezas passadas, ela superou! [NaruHina][SakuNaru][NejiHina][OneShort][Songfic]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem i.i

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ao caminharmos distantes, __  
__só nos unirá o pensamento. __  
__Nossos sonhos... Um recordar triste __  
__do que nunca seria realidade._

_-_

_-_

"Eu estava lá, tanto te quis em vão, me recusava a derramar uma lagrima sequer, mesmo meu coração estando em pedaços, eu segurava aquele choro amargo e doloroso que você me fez criar".

-

**Fiz uma promessa para nunca quebrar.  
Por que não a cumpri?  
Porque eu odiava o sofrimento,  
O choro e a traição, a enganação**.

-

"Eu a vi entrar, toda de branco... gostaria de estar lá, no lugar dela... mais em que diabos eu estava pensando! Afinal, a escolha foi sua, e eu apenas respeitei, sem dizer uma única palavra, eu respeitei".

-

**Não sei o que estava perdendo ou porque não estava escutando  
Quando disse a mim mesma que era isso.  
Agora aqui estou, machucada de novo  
Por causa da minha curiosidade.  
Agora que está acabado...**

**-**

"Sei que não agüentei, ao ouvir o seu sim claramente para ela, não agüentei, sai de lá e corri, corri o mais rápido que podia para me afastar daquele lugar. Eu só queria me livrar daqueles malditos pensamentos que me atordoavam a mente. Malditas lembranças de coisas que me arrependo amargamente de ter pensado em dizer".

- _Preciso te dizer uma coisa muito importante! Eu sei que esta namorando...Mais...É que...Eu...Eu - as palavras sumiam, era demais pra mim, sempre foi demais._

_- Pode dizer – ele estava me olhando, esperando o que eu tinha de tão importante para lhe falar, mais ela chegou, e pulou em seu pescoço, na minha frente ambos trocaram caricias._

_- Ah, olá! Já entregou o convite para ela amor? – ela dizia alegremente sem me encarar nos olhos._

_- Nossa quase que esqueço – ele coçava a cabeça, aquela mania que só ele tinha – Aqui esta Hinata-chan – me entregou um convite delicado, eu já sentia uma flecha apontada para meu peito – Espero que você apareça na nossa festa de noivado – e o acertando em cheio._

_- Amor temos que ir! Tem muita coisa pra fazer ainda – ela dizia com aquela voz, parecia que gostava de me provocar._

_- É, o que queria me dizer mesmo Hinata? – ele perguntou confuso, eu apenas abaixei minha cabeça e sussurrei._

_- Esqueci..._

"Estava lá, aos prantos, que espécie de kunoichi eu era? Adiantou alguma coisa me tornar forte? Mais isso não ficou assim, mesmo eu sabendo que é melancólico dizer adeus a um grande amor, e sabendo também que às vezes é necessário resguardar o sentimento... mostrei para você, para ela, para o mundo, que isso foi somente mais um desafio, que eu superei!".

-

**Mas não estou sentindo a sua falta.  
Não estou esperando mudanças,  
Esperando e torcendo para você me ligar.  
Não estou sentindo a sua falta.  
Você me tinha por inteira,  
Mas eu preciso continuar porque  
Eu tenho vida para cuidar.**

**-**

"Viva feliz a sua nova vida, com Sakura, tenha filhos! Eu não sentirei sua falta, dei a volta por cima, e mostrei a minha evolução. Foram anos, anos de admiração, anos de um afeto especial nunca correspondido, essa gota d'agua foi a final".

-

**Eu sei, eu estou normalmente suportando.  
Eu costumava odiar ver você partir,  
Mas agora é diferente...**

**Eu nem sinto a distância.  
Não estou sentindo a sua falta.**

**-**

"Eu sei que apesar de tudo, cicatrizes restaram... Mais não é nada que o tempo não pode apagar".

-

**Não, eu sei que não posso ficar com você,  
Porque estou assustada, senti como se estivesse caindo quando você me deixou.  
Eu não posso continuar assim por toda minha vida,  
Inconsciente do que eu perdi,  
E da pessoa que poderia ser.  
Amor é bom quando é certo,  
E quando é deixado em sua memória.  
Todas às vezes você me deixou pra baixo.  
Acho que o amor será bom para a vida de outra pessoa.**

**-**

"Você passou, e deixou marcas, mais passou... e abriu as portas para que alguém entrasse e as curasse, não preciso mais de você, sinceramente, tudo o que eu passei, todo aquele sentimento, foi uma coisa inútil, que só me tomou tempo".

-

**Oh diferente, oh sinta a distância.  
Não estou sentindo,**

**Não estou sentindo a sua falta.  
Eu te superei,  
Isso nem é um problema.**

**-**

"Naruto-kun" – definitivamente foi o ultimo sussurro.

Hinata, vou acabar saindo sem você – ele passou pela minha frente ameaçando abrir a porta.

Não se atreva, Hyuuga Neji! – eu gritei séria saltando da poltrona e acordando dos meus pensamentos.

É brincadeira! Eu nunca te deixaria para traz sua boba – ele veio até mim com aquele sorriso que me encanta, e me deu um selinho.

Acho que está tudo pronto, então, podemos ir! – respondi sorrindo, e saímos ambos juntos da mansão, abraçados, felizes.

-

**Não estou sentindo a sua falta.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bem, é isso ai n.n

Fic bobinha, escrita quandu eu tava entediada -.-

Estou com novos projetos... Ja comecei a escrever uma fic que na minha opnião é muito legal -

Deixando Reviews vcs me ajudam mt n.n

bjos! Marih-chann


End file.
